


Unforgetable Love

by Lovethefakes



Category: Ethan and Grayson dolan
Genre: Anal, Bottom Ethan, Breeding, Gay, Incest, M/M, Top Grayson, bothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethefakes/pseuds/Lovethefakes
Summary: Ethan and Grayson are hopelessly in love and have finally told each other about it.





	Unforgetable Love

It all started for Grayson she he found Ethan having. sex with another guy through the cracked door of their shared bedroom. At first he was grossed out at the many different things the to boys were doing to each other but couldn't help but watch as his brother, with his slick abs and pecs, with his muscular back and tight ass pounded this boy and got pounded by this boy. 

He knew he shouldn't watch that it was wrong to watch his brother while he had sex but he couldn't take his eyes pff the pair as he felt his thick 8" cock become uncomfortably hard in his tight skinny-jeans. When the hot aching sensation became too much to handle he pulled put his long cock and started pistoning his hand up his hot shaft. 

He could tell that both boys were close to their climax as they started bucking into each other erratically which only made the sight all the hotter for Grayson. As Grayson reached his climax Ethan was riding the other boys thick shaft bouncing like his life depended on it. Grasyon came at the same time as his brother did untouched by anyone as they together shot hot streams of thick white cum, Ethan all over his lover and Grayson all over the door and carpet.  
\-----  
It started for Ethan when he found Grayson in the shower with the door slightly open. As Ethan eased the door open further he heard the needy moans that were only brought on by sex. He have a silent thanks to anyone who was listening that his brother was finally getting some. 

But when he looked in he could see that instead of having hot shower sex Grayson was rutting his thick juicy ass onto as thick dildo stuck onto the glass of the shower door. And when Ethan really focused on it, it looked like a "Clone-a-Willy" of his dick they both did for a video they never losted for obvious reasons. 

Ethan never got a chance to relish the thought and fear of his brother wanting his cock, because as soon as he started to Grayson started moaning his name as he came hard into the steaming shower. Ethan, shell-shocked cracked the door again and looked down at his hard dick and the huge wet spot at the tip.  
\-----  
As the days went on the boys got more and more confident in their love for each other. With touches that last too long or grazing the other brothers body ass or dick with a part of their body. It was torture for each of them as they became more frustrated and horny. 

Eventually one night Ethan worked up the nerve and got out of bed in just his tight black briefs that cup his dick and ass the best and got into bed with Grayson who was just as naked. Grayson flipped over thinking his brother wanted to have another on their talks before bed they have every one in a while. But as Grayson got into a comfortable position Ethan lurched forward and placed a hot steamy kiss onto Grayson's lips. Freezing in place Grayson was panicking think his brother would pull away at not being kissed back, but Ethan being the stubborn bastard he is kissed Grayson harder forcing Grayson to kiss him back. 

Annoyed at his brothers attempt to show he's rhe dominant one Grayson forced Ethan onto his back and straddles him and restraining his arms above his head, Grayson then shoves his tongue I to Ethan's hot wet mouth and they both moan at the sensation. The fight for dominance has ended and the both enjoy being with someone equally as sexy and horny as them. 

Grayson pulls away and rugged down his briefs causing his already rock hard cock to hit his tight abs. In a rush Ethan does the same and pulls his brother back in close for a kiss. Both gasp as their cocks rub together causing a flower of precum to blossom out giving lubrication to their rutting. 

Grayson pulls away and kisses down his brothers warm pink dick, that he's only taken a cold dildo of, and takes the entire 8" into his mouth in one go making Ethan gasp and flounder like a fish. After a few more deep sucks Grayson asked Ethan breathlessly if he was ride his cock. Ethan readily obliges on the condition that Grayson get his "Clone-a-Willy" and put it inside Ethan first. Grayson reaches under his pillow and pulls out the thick dildo with a smile and says he has to use something to practice. 

Grayson puts a great deal of lube on the dildo and Ethan's ass so as not to hurt his brother and begins to slide the toy I to his brothers ass. Grayson is surprised at how fast the toy goes I to his brother but not interested enough to care if Ethan prepped for this. Grayson give the dildo a few hard quick thrusts into his twins ass making him squirm and moan with pleasure. Grayson them lubes up his brothers cock amd his own ass, then facing away from him, slides down to Ethan's trimmed pubes without much difficulty(guess using Ethan's dildo every night before bed pays off)as when he reaches his destination both boys are glowing with pleasure. 

Grayson grabbed his dildo and started fucking Ethan with it and can feel his brothers cock deep in his ass as he bounces up and down causing both brothers to moan. Ethan reaches around and grabs Grayson's leaking cock and starts jerking his brother with everything he has the stimulation is too much for the boys and ass Ethan cums deep I to Grayson's ass, Grayson cums all over Ethan's hand. Grayson pulls the dildo out of Ethan's puffy wrecked hole, turns to where Ethan can see his mouth , grabs his brothers hand and licks his cum off his brother making Ethan's dick to twitch inside his ass. After Grayson is finished cleaning up his brother's hand. Ethan pulls Grayson off his soft cock and lays him down on his back. Ethan leans over Grayson cock and sucks off the cum and juices coating his brothers thick cock before moving to grayson ass and licking every last drop of his own cum from his brothers used hole. Then fall asleep in each others arms.  
\-----  
The next morning Ethan wakes up to Grayson's thick hard cock pounding his ass making him smile ass they moan together. Neither of them know how they'll get any work done now that they can fuck each other whenever they want.


End file.
